Rise of the Destroyer
by I like Cheeeese
Summary: This is an all-in-one Percy Jackson Fanfic! Blood of Olympus, to Chaos, with Pertemis! Kind of the Normal Chaos stories but also kind of not. WRITERS BLOCK (sorry, need to find some inspiration)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~Percy's POV

24 days. I was in Tartarus for nearly a month. There was only 6 days to get to Athens. There was only 6 days till we defeat Gaea. There was only 6 days for the GIants to be defeated.

It's Midnight. I have only slept 3 hours in the past 24- almost 25 days. I have no idea how I am alive, but thank god I am. Does that sound selfish?

I feel horrible lying to my friends. But one, I don't want to baby me, and think I am too weak to help defeat Gaea and two, I want to get away from Tartarus' dreams. Does that too sound selfish?

I'm miraculously wide awake. For a guy who has spent 24 days fighting monster after monster, enemy after enemy, and has only eaten a crumbly granola bar and has only 3 hours of sleep for 24 days.

I just look out to the stars. There's nothing to do, but it is better than nightmares. Am I being selfish for leaving Annabeth to endure the nightmares alone?

Ever since Bob and Damason sacrificed their lives for us, I ask myself if I am being selfish. I felt that I was being selfish not to push Bob and Damason into the Elevator and me staying in Tartarus.

I wish I can change the past. But that can bring up worse problems and I am sure Bob and Damasen wouldn't be happy for wrecking the world to bring them back.

All of a sudden, a 4 knives zip through the air. Two hit my back, and I feel blood spurt out. The other two hits my stomach and chest and blood spurts out. A big puddle of my blood is on the floor. Then I lose energy and fall to the floor, and I black out.

**I know this is extremely tiny. I'm posting 2 more chapters today so will that make up for it?**

**I don't know why, but I love scenes where Percy gets hurt. Maybe because of how much it affects the other characters?**

**Please review!,**

**Peace, Love & Icecream!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~Jason's POV**

I heard a loud, sickening thud. Then a low, dark, evil laugh. I throw on a sky blue and grey Nike shirt and ran up to the deck.

There was nobody there. I searched the deck to find someone. No one.

Isn't Percy supposed to be on Night Duty?

I looked Carefully around and found a dark puddle of some liquid. I run up to it, and the liquid is crimson. Blood. Drat. Percy is nowhere to be found. I check once more. No one on deck. I run back down the stairs.

I run fast to Piper's room first. I open the door to find Piper sleeping blissfully.

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I thought.

"Pipes! Wake up!" I whisper yell while shaking her

"Jason. What's wrong?" Piper asks groggily

"Percy. He's gone." I say

Piper sits up, now awake.

"What? How could he disappear already?! We just got Him and Annabeth from Tartarus!" Piper whisper yells

"I heard a loud thud and then a low, dark, evil laugh. I went up to the deck and found nobody there. I looked closer and saw a puddle of crimson liquid. Blood. I don't know if it is Percy's blood but I gotta feeling it is." I say

"Annabeth is gonna kill everyone. Did you tell anyone yet?" Piper asks

"No. Just you. I want to hold a meeting. Get everyone else ready." I tell Piper

"I just hope he isn't dead. He'll have a rabid Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia and just about anyone after him." Piper says

"Our Rachel?" I ask

"Yeah. Oh, you don't know the story. So, Percy met Rachel when they were 14 at the Hoover Dam. Rachel sneaked up on Percy and Percy thought she was a monster and nearly killed her. They met again at their school, Goode High and both attended there during 9th Grade. They became REALLY close and Annabeth had a MASSIVE crush on Percy since they were 12. Rachel seemed to have a big crush on Percy too. Those three ventured the Labyrinth, Annabeth and Percy shares their first kiss before Percy nearly died blowing up Mt. St. Helens. Rachel nails Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush and that earned Percy's respect forever. Rachel kind of ruined a movie date between Percy and Annabeth so Annabeth tried to kill Rachel. The next year, Rachel kisses Percy before he is about to die bombing the Princess Andromeda. Rachel dumps Percy when she becomes the Oracle. Then Annabeth and Percy start dating." Piper says

"Lemme guess. You know all about this from Family Gossip?" I ask

"Yep. I practically memorized Percy because so many girl campers had his Picture. I later found out that Drew sells these Pictures and has almost how much Charon has ever earned." Piper says

"Girls are obsessed with Percy. I heard that the Amazons and all the girls ages 14-16 in Camp Jupiter have huge crushes on him. And he was only there for a week." I say

"Anyway, meeting?" Piper says

"Oh yeah!" I say

I walk out of Pipes' room. I walk to Hazel's room. I don't want to be the one to tell Annabeth. That girl can beat me to pulp any day.

Hazel is in her purple bed, holding a horse pillow. Hazel is honestly so adorable. Anyone can say that easily. She looks like a nine-year old when she sleeps. I want to tuck her in like an older brother would do.

I kiss Hazel's forehead. A brotherly gesture.

"Hazel. Wake up." I say and shake her

Hazel springs out of bed and pins me to a wall with her sword pointed at my neck.

"Jason! What are you doing in my room?" Hazel asks

"We're having a meeting in the Mess Hall in 10." I say

"'Kay. Next time, don't sneak up on me. A guy named Richard did that all the time in Asphodel. He was one of the few who kept his memories." Hazel says

"Get ready." I say and I leave her room.

I decide to go to Frank's room.

Frank is sleeping soundly, holding a knife in his hand.

"I never knew seeing blood can be so calming." Frank says in his sleep

"I'm so Fancy! You already know! I'm in the fast lane! From L.A to Tokyo!" Frank sings horribly. His voice sounds like a dying Walrus-duck.

I shake Frank awake.

"I-G-G-Y! Do-da-do-da!" Frank sings and wakes up.

"Frank, you sound like a dying Walrus-duck." I say

"Thanks for supporting my dream." Frank says sarcastically

"Meeting In 7. Get ready." I say

"Okay." Frank says

I leave and close the door. Frank is so weird.

I hear Piper and Leo talking.

"Okay. See you in the Mess hall." Leo says

Piper gives Leo a kiss on the cheek and walks out.

"I know you were there Sparky." Piper says

"Annabeth?" I ask

"She just knows that there is a meeting. Our lives are a few minutes longer." Piper jokes

"Where do you think he is?" Piper asks

"With a male enemy. The laugh was definitely male." I say

"Ourea? We don't have male enemies stronger than Percy." Piper says

"We don't. But he might." I say

Leo walks out of his room. His room has a mini forge, and is the biggest.

"So, let's go." He says

We walk to the Mess hall in silence. I fiddle with my fingers in my seat. Everyone comes in later.

"Ummmmm..." I say

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asks

"Wait a sec. Where's Perce?" Leo asks

"That's the thing. I should show you." I say and I lead everyone to the deck. We walk over to the giant pool of blood.

"WHERE IS MY SEAWEED BRAIN?!" Annabeth yells scarily

"Captured, I think." I say

"No. No this cannot be happening! We just got back from Hell's absolute Nightmare! He can't be gone again!" Annabeth says

"I'm sorry Annabeth. We do have a clue. Does he have any extremely powerful male enemies?" I ask

"A few. Kronos and..." Annabeth's face turns pale

"Annabeth?" Hazel asks

"NOOOO!" She cries out

"Do you know where he is?" Frank asks

Annabeth nods slowly.

"He can't be with Kronos because Percy made Kronos almost nothing. Percy's in-" I cut her off understanding

"Tartarus." I say

**Ahhh, Percy is back in that hell hole. I'm a monster to Percy :(: **

**Please Review and I take all Constructive Criticism,**

**Peace, Love & Icecream!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~Percy's POV

I wake up, and the first thing I feel is pain. A huge amount of it. There's massive pain in my stabbed areas, but everywhere else hurts just as much.

I've hid it well since Damsen. My curses weren't washed away. I still have a pain curse, fully intact and it sends me massive waves of pain occasionally. Most of my curses gave pain. So all of the lingering curses give me times of huge pain.

A muscular, purple, man, walks over to me.

I get a look at my surroundings- dark, very cold, stone cell. I'm in the same type of chains that Hera was in. These chains are draining my power. Not taking it away, just making it almost impossible to use. I would need a powerful god or goddess to restore my powers.

"Well, well, well. The Great, two time, savior of Olympus is captured. You know, you with knives imbedded in your body is a great look." Tartarus says

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I say weakly

"I came to make a deal with you. We both, fight. We fight to the death, or for me, I reappear somewhere in my pit. If you beat me, I can free your friends stuck in my armor. My son and stepson. I can even throw in that Tiger you're friends with. I'll send you 4 back to Earth. If I win, which is the most likely outcome, you are stuck in my armor for eternity. No re-birth. I won't disturb you and your friends because I respect demigods brave enough to fight me. So, do you accept?" Tartarus asks

I think about it. I can get Bob, Damasen, and Small Bob back, if I defeat Tartarus. There is a chance, but an extremely slim one. But I can get beings who deserve better. Bob and Damasen can see the sun and stars and the sky. But I may die and never see my friends or mom or Camp or Chiron ever again. Either eternal misery or Happiness. I choose Happiness.

"Yes. I accept your deal." I say weakly

"Very well. The fight will be in 2 hours." Tartarus says

Tartarus throws me my sword, Riptide.

"Don't try to escape. If I see you escaping, then you will be in my armor for an eternity of misery. By the way, your little friends from that piece of monstrosity have been watching and will watch you fight." Tartarus says and points at a stone.

The stone projects an image of my friends looking at me worriedly.

"Hi guys." I say

"Are you out of your mind! Bob and Damasen chose to stay in Tartarus. It was their sacrifice!" Annabeth says

"They deserve much more than eternal misery! Tartarus's armor is worse than Tartarus itself!" I yell back at Annabeth

"Bro. Are you okay? I saw a massive puddle of blood on deck, and right now." Jason says

"I'm fine. This is usual for me." I say

"Ouch. I've never experienced the usual for you." Leo says

"Just try your best. You cannot beat Tartarus with strength. He's the 2nd most powerful primordial. But FAR, FAR, FAR, FAR, FAAAAR, away from Chaos. Like a mortal who can't see through the mist, against Gaea. Be careful. Try to trick Tartarus like we did with Nyx, but not the Tourist thing. And don't anger him. Do some fighting, but you have to trick Tartarus." Annabeth says

"I'm not scared of dying, I'm scared of if the war will be lost. Being scared of death is cowardice." I say

"Wow. Since when did you become smart?" Piper asks

"Oi! I've been smart since the 8th grade. All honors and now all APs." I say

"Really?" Frank asks

"Yep. A+, 5.0 GPA, All AP student right here. I know, if I was looking at this when I was in 6th or 7th, I would not believe it." I say

"So Percy-" Leo starts

"Is a-" I continue

"Nerd?!" We both say

"Hey! I get the same!" Annabeth says

"I've always you would be popular in school." Piper says

"I'm not." I grumble

"Oh yes you are. You are one of the Popular ones. I remember that people called me the Hottest Guy's Girlfriend." Annabeth says

"Fine! I'm popular! Happy? But I don't push people in the halls. That's just mean and everyone deserves to be treated equally." I say

"The nice, helpful jock that stands up for the people who are pushed around and bullied. I can picture that easily." Hazel says

"I would've thought Percy as Football Captain." Leo says

"He is the Captain of the Football team, Swim team, Martial Arts team, Always gets the Lead role in the School Musical, and the Academic Decathlon team. Last year, his team tied with mine in the Winter, before he was kidnapped!" Annabeth says

"Annabeth, I really need to think of how to kill Tartarus. A titan, plus giant, plus a mad tiger and two demigods couldn't leave a scratch on Tartarus. I'm one random demigod. How can I defeat Tartarus?" I say

"Random? You're not some Random demigod." Leo says

"Just think. I for one don't have any suggestions." Annabeth says

"Wait. Tartarus was brought down a bit when we nearly broke his legs. Maybe I should break his arms and legs, so he won't be able to move much. Then I stab and slash his neck. That would kill him." I say

"This is almost as bipolar as if Piper, Annabeth and Hazel were much worse singers than Frank. And as if Frank is an amazing singer. Bipolar." I say

"By the way, Frank. The showers aren't soundproof. I thought a Walrus-duck was dying in there." I say and everyone bursts out laughing

"I can so sing. I'm so FAANCYY! You already KNOOWW! Im in the FAAST Lane! From L.A to TOOOOKYYOOOO!" Frank sings so horribly

"Perseus! That's one warning! Turn off that miserable sound. Also thank you! I'm going to use it as torture for beings in my armor!" Tartarus yells in the distance

"Great. You just angered Tartarus. Plus helped him. FRANK!" I say

"At least my voice is torture." Frank says

"Yeah. So shut up!" Hazel says to Frank, jokingly

"Percy. Try to conserve your strength. Break the handles on the knives. We'll pull them out later. Try to get back on your feet and move around in your cell. Stretch. You can't practice fighting, so try to get yourself able to move around and walk and run." Jason tells me

"Okay. I'll try my best." I say

"You have 1 ½ hour left. We won't disturb you, so get yourself better." Jason says

"Okay. Bye." I say

"Bye." They say and the image disappears.

~Time Skip (1 ½ hours later)~

I am now able to run, but with a LOT of pain. I don't want to have people worry about my pain curse.

Tartarus walks over. He opens the cell.

"It's time. I will give you my blessing if you defeat me. I highly respect someone who defeats me. Especially if a demigod does, which has never happened." Tartarus says

"I saw you the whole time in my pit. You were in a worse position than anyone who has ever been in Tartarus. I am surprised that you have survived Tartarus without someone taking you out like that Hades son. He was only here for 1o minutes so nothing bad. He was in much better shape than you when you fell. Had packed everything." Tartarus says

"He still didn't deserve to spend even a minute in Tartarus." I say

"He chose to. He jumped into Tartarus because he underestimated me." Tartarus says

"Anyway, to the Arena. Your friends will watch and hear you, but you cannot see them." Tartarus

"Okay." I say and I walk out

We both walk to the Arena.

The Arena is HUGE! It's 5x larger than the Beijing National Stadium for the 2008 Summer Olympics.

An announcer was off to the side. Monsters and Titans and evil beings sat on the seats.

"On the left, the master of monsters, the home of Hell's Nightmare, terror of all, TARRRRRRTARRRRRRUSSSSSS!" The Announcer yelled

"On the Right, The bane of monsters, Defeater of Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Iapetus, Polybotes, and Alcyoneus, Child of the Great Prophecies, PERRRRRRRRSEEEEEEUSSSS!" The Announcer yelled

I ran out of the tunnel and into the Arena.

The Announcer, Koios, Titan of Intelligence, comes down and runs to the center.

"I want the most possible bloodshed, but no cheating." Koios says

I take out Riptide. I make myself look as confident as possible. I am confident. I can defeat Tartarus. He relies on strength.

"May the Gods be ever in your favor." Koios says and a blaring horn sounds

I immediately slash at Tartarus's left leg. He's huge. I get a light cut on him.

Tartarus takes a step to crush me under his boot. I formulate a plan in my head. I create a giant ice spike and it plunges right through his foot, giving me room to escape.

Tartarus howls in pain. He jumps so much, the ground is shaking uncontrollably. I make the ground shake harder so it is like a trampoline. I jump up to his shoulder, using water vapor to boost me higher. Tartarus stopped jumping and is now looking around for me.

I take a long-shot. I jump up high and plunge Riptide in Tartarus' left temple.

Tartarus falls to the ground and turns to dust.

I won. I actually beat Tartarus. That fight didn't take that long.

Tartarus flashes in with his scowl.

"Well, Perseus. I am greatly surprised that you have defeated me. A deal's a deal so here you go." Tartarus says and snaps his fingers.

3 beings show up. One is a Tiger, the next is a 7 foot, silver haired man, and the last is a giant (no pun intended) man with a scraggly beard and reptilian legs.

I run straight up to them and hug all of them.

"Bob! Damasen!" I say

"Hello Percy. It's been barely a day but I still miss you." Bob says

"I can't wait to see mother's face when she sees us." Damasen says

"Oh Percy! I'm giving you Small Bob as a Tiger cub." Bob says

"I thought you loved Small Bob?" I say

"I do, but I cannot take care of any animal." Bob says

"Okay." I say and Bob touches the forehead of Small Bob. Small Bob turns into a Cute, little Tiger cub.

"There." Bob says

"Let's go! I can't wait to see the Sun and the Stars!" Damasen says happily

Tartarus hums something old and we four flash out.

**Good enough for today? I know that I made Percy smart, but I wanted to make a little difference in this story. It might seem odd but it will go with the rest of the story.**

**Review!**

**Peace, Love & Icecream!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~Piper's POV**

Percy just defeated Tartarus. He hugged a Giant, a Titan and a Tiger. It's been only 2 1/2 hours since Percy left.

"Did Percy just defeat Tartarus?" Annabeth asks

"Y-yeah. I'm kind of scared about something. He's a demigod and he was able to do that. What if he becomes a god?" I say

"He almost was one a year ago." Annabeth says

"This is random. How many times have you been on Olympus, besides the Architecture part?" I ask

"6 times. 5 of those times the gods were voting whether or not have Zeus kill Percy." Annabeth says

"How many times have he been there?" Jason asks

"5 times. He was nearly killed by Zeus every time he's been on Olympus but there are always a few gods like Artemis and Apollo to always vote for his survival." Annabeth says

"Artemis? The man hating Artemis?" Leo asks

"Artemis and Percy are good friends. He took the sky for her and went on a quest to search for her and me. He became friends with most of the Hunters so she is on pretty good terms with Percy. He would be dead 3 years ago if it wasn't for her." Annabeth says

Just then, a loud thud occurred on deck. We all ran up to see what's wrong or good.

On deck was a badly beaten up Percy, an adorable tiger cub, a silver haired Titan and a reptilian legged Giant.

"Percy!" We all said and ran up to him

"BOB! DAMASEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Annabeth says and hugs the Titan and Giant

"Annabeth! I-I can see the stars! THE STARS!" Damasen says

"9 millennia! It's been so long since I've seen the sky! I can't wait to see Mother's face when she sees me! I can't wait to make her rot in Father!" Damasen cries

"Annabeth! I've missed you! It seems like only yesterday you said that Percy has interesting friends! Thank you! I am Interesting!" Bob says

I hold my laughter. I am hugging Percy, despite him being beaten up.

"Damasen! I never got to thank you but thanks for letting us stay in the Drakon bone hut! It was like Elysium." Percy says

"You're welcome." Damasen says and smiles

"So Percy. You defeated Tartarus. I can say you must be hungry." Jason says

"I've only eaten a granola bar in the past 25 days. Gods damn I'm hungry." Percy says

"I was So scared when Tartarus almost crushed you." Hazel says

"I'm terrified to see you in full strength." Frank says

"So ummm, Bob, Damasen this is the seven of the prophecy to defeat Gaea. That's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Percy says but Bob cuts him off

"I've seen you in Asphodel! You're that girl who punched Charon! His nose was bleeding for 4 days!" Bob says

"Sorry. I thought he was Daniel." Hazel says

"Anyway, this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Percy says

"Everyone, this Bob, A.K.A Iapetus and Damasen, the Giant bane of Ares." Percy says

"I'm guessing you're good." Jason says

"I hate Kronos and Gaea. I used to be on Kronos' side but Percy and Nico di Angelo made me good Bob. I'm Bob. My name's Bob! Bob, Bob, Bob!" Bob says he must like his name a lot

"Damasen is the giant who wants peace. But he can rip apart his enemies so scarily." Percy says

"I lived in Maeonia, a place you now call Turkey. I tended my sheep and collected my herbs and killed Monsters that caused havoc. The Maeonian Drakon showed up and was tormenting mortals. I killed the Drakon and sent it to Father. Gaea was mad about me helping Mortals and sent me to the belly of my father, cursed to fight the Maeonian Drakon every single day. I couldn't leave my swamp. I just return back. It was like that for 9 millennia it was like that. Percy and Annabeth freed me and told me their story and in return I cured them." Damasen says

"Ummm, Damasen. I need to talk to you in private." Percy says

"Can it wait a bit? I want to be used to being on Earth." Damasen says

"Are you going to help us defeat Gaea?" I ask

"Hell yeah! She forced me to Tartarus for 9,000 years! I'm gonna have her Rot in Tartarus for eternity. By the way. I heard about your little Tourist thing. You didn't have to anger Nyx. She's neutral. The truth would've worked." Damasen says

"I didn't know! I saw the manesfestion of Night. She was scary and we were stuck in the Mansion of Night so close to Chaos's Realm. And the River Archeron. We were beaten up demigods so..." Annabeth trails off

"It's in the tour guide." Damasen says and Percy cracks up

Percy the gasps loudly. He holds onto the deck squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He takes deep tortured breaths, as if trying to take away pain. Then it all stops.

"What was that?" Annabeth asks

"Uhhh, ummmm." Percy says nervously

"Flashbacks. It was a flashback from the Arai." Percy says but I can tell he is lying.

"I saved you two! But Percy had loads of curses on him." Bob says

"Don't remind me. Annabeth, you cut off my air supply when you were hugging me." Percy says

"Sorry." Annabeth says sheepishly

"So. How are we gonna keep a Cub, Titan and Giant? I only built enough rooms for 8 people. Plus Damasen is a giant and is well, giant." Leo says

"Hazel. Why don't you give Damasen a spell that makes him small but he can will himself to be giant." Percy says

"Okay." Hazel says

"I can build a room for Damasen to stay in and Bob can take Coach Hedge's Room." Leo says

"Can I rename Small Bob Tigger?" Percy asks

"Sure." Bob says

"Hello Tigger." Percy says to the Tiger cub

"First a Black Pegasus, then a hellhound, now a Skeleton Tiger cub. What next? A sea monster?" Annabeth asks

"You have unusual pets." Leo comments

"Hey! I like them. Blackjack is my private jet, Mrs. O'Leary can Shadow travel and Tigger can fight like a demon." Percy says

"I've always wanted a pet duck." Hazel says

"Duck. The quaking one right? Not some mutant from the 1930s." Leo says

"Leonardo! Don't be mean. The 1930s aren't an alien planet!" I scold

"My name's not Leonardo! It's the Sexy and Awesome Supreme Commander of the Argo 2!" Leo says

"Right. SASCA2." I say

"Is it just me but do you think those two were siblings in a past life." Hazel whispers to Percy

"Arent they technically half-siblings? Hephaestus and Aphrodite are married." Jason says

"Well, due to some recent flashbacks, They aren't half-siblings. Then I would be half-siblings to Leo, which is not promising." Percy says

"Hey!" Leo yells

"You know it's true, repair boy." Piper says

**I love Piper/Leo. It's adorable their sisterly/brotherly love for eachother. Sorry I didn't post for a long time, I was camping.**

**Peace, Love & Icecream!**


End file.
